


权威

by IreneSheng



Series: 第七重天 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Agressive Barry Allen, Alternate Season 03 Episode 01, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Begging, Bottom Barry, Bottom Eobard, Choking, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Control, Dark, Dark Barry Allen, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eobard Being an Asshole, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fight Sex, Flashpoint (DCU), Fucked Up, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Mild Blood, Non-Lubricated Penetration, Not Canon Compliant, Pain Kink, Painful Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Referenced Masturbation, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Somnophilia, Sorry Not Sorry, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Barry Allen, Top Eobard Thawne, Unconscious Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: 艾尔伯德·斯旺勾引了巴里两次，因此，巴里想要控制自己……甚至可能复仇，接着发生了他们中任何一个都没想到的事。





	权威

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Authority](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478663) by [UnknownSatellite84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84). 



人们对成瘾总是有话说。

巴里对一个人上瘾。

他叫艾尔伯德·斯旺。

他在CSI时光里见过被成瘾的结果折磨的人，酗酒的疯子造成的可怖家庭暴力，过量使用可卡因或海洛因留下的尸体，因为无法停止杀戮被判送进毒气室的连环杀手，等等。他意识到所有的罪犯都是对这个或那个糟糕的东西，酒精、金钱、杀戮、破坏、纵欲等等上瘾。

闪电侠——中城曾经闪闪发光、受人爱戴的英雄，也不比他们任何一个要好。

尽管诚实说，他不知道自己的感觉，他以为自己会更加低迷地感到愧疚，是的，他当然愧疚。但在这种感觉之下还阴燃着蔑视和反抗，一部分的他拒绝为他做的脏事被谴责。

他不理解这种情感的两分。

他知道的，只是他想要艾尔伯德——甚至可能比那个险恶的极速者引诱他之前还要更想，还有一部分的他竭力想把这种想法正当化。他想过所有可能的原因，包括，并且不限于绝望、没有性生活、被相反面吸引，甚至是极速者的身份让他对性的需求更大。毕竟，他已经有足够的勇气告诉艾瑞斯他的感情，即使艾迪让他们变得无关了。而且不久之后他就和帕蒂 _迅速_ 亲密了起来，甚至那时和她还没有更深的感情。其他情况下，他甚至都不可能和她约会。也许这是被闪电击中后留下的精神问题，是由 _随机爆发的性需求_ 导致而不是来自喜爱。

他想，这确实有道理。难道他没有用超级速度自慰过几次吗？在得到神速力前，他真的对自慰不是很感兴趣。好吧，无论如何，都没喜欢自慰的人次数多（Well, not as much of one, anyway.）。

艾尔伯德自愿给他，而巴里屈服 了。这 _一定_ 是因为极速者的生理机能导致的……

又或者可能，仅仅是可能，他渴求艾尔伯德，艾尔伯德很孤独，而且在多重宇宙中都没有合理的原因来解释 _为什么_ 。

很可能是前者。

他希望是前者。

他交叉着腿，阴沉地坐在床上。他想啊想啊，因为他娘的为什么不呢?他脑海里有一个隐秘的角落，他在那里蜷成一团，尽管事实上艾尔伯德一直萦绕在那里。他不需要努力就能看到那个极速者强壮的身体、分明的肌肉、残忍而富有穿透力的视线、残酷且充满憎恨的笑。他想着自己最大的敌人身体里的力量和他有多危险……但他受够被艾尔伯德·斯旺吓到了，他被他们之间这种新的东西吓到，他受够失控了。

他不无助。

他曾是闪电侠。

在他上次“拜访”过仓库向斯旺的愉悦投降过后，有什么发生了。

他用超级速度从床上冲到衣柜边，拿出他的旧箱子，他担掉箱面上的灰尘，穿透了锁子。他打开箱盖，和曾经熟悉的黄白闪电符号相间的制服打了个招呼。

斯旺觉得他更好——不论是作为人类还是反派。

他多么想 _这么_ 做啊。

但他不会。不管斯旺对他做了什么，他都不是个杀人犯。斯旺也不能让他成为杀人犯。

他更好——不仅是比逆闪电更好，而且比他抓过和没抓过的罪犯都更好。他是个英雄，不是个瘾君子，他控制得住自己的欲望。或者，他 _会_ 从其中得到控制感。他只需要抓住并且利用好它。他必须证明他能，不只是对自己，也是对着艾尔伯德。

_我的闪电侠。我的巴里。_

在两条时间线上，艾尔伯德都占有地断言——在每条上可能都是不同的原因，但深层的原因是一致的。 _我控制你的生活。我控制你_ 。

_不，你没有。_

一种黑暗的情感在他心里和仇恨一起培植了起来，一种如果他不停下来检查，就可能会吓到他的感觉。

 _带来闪电侠的制服，_ 斯旺要求道。

他感到自己脸上露出一个残忍的笑容。

“好吧，斯旺……我会展示给你，要谨慎对待你期望的东西的。”

 

 

艾尔伯德听到仓库大门打开的声音，他抬起头看过去。伴随着一股神速力，巴里出现了。看到有着白色纹路和黄色闪电标志的红色制服后，艾尔伯德睁大了眼睛。“啊哈。”他没有什么意思，但大声说出口了。一种狂乱而渴求的感觉击中了他。他站起来倚在牢笼上，毫不介意隐藏看到这身制服给了他怎样的电流。距离他上次见到巴里·艾伦作为中城的英雄，猩红极速者感觉已经过去了很多年。

 _闪电侠_ 。

闪电侠走到牢房边看着他，低吼道，“我恨你。”但他的声音充满了欲求而缺乏坚定。他两腿间的勃起把制服撑起来，即使他现在似乎无视了这情况。他还拿着一袋 _大贝利汉堡_ 。

“我也恨你。”艾尔伯德高兴地回答，他的手急切地蜷成拳头，“天，我真高兴你没有我原来想的那么蠢。”

下一秒闪电侠就出现在牢笼里，按住了艾尔伯德。“我恨你，但我想要你。”他突然说，听起来像在指责，他似乎在责备艾尔伯德并且憎恨自己反悔。这可能是公平的，毕竟是艾尔伯德 _先_ 勾引他的。

但“我想要你”在艾尔伯德脑海中回荡，“那就来得到我吧， _闪电侠_ 。”

闪电侠把艾尔伯德推到墙上，他突然威严地捏住了艾尔伯德尽管有着邋遢的胡茬的下颌，仿佛他红色的制服给了自己所需要的自信。但艾尔伯德不打算接受，不会让曾经时间线上的闪电侠让他经历过那些之后接受。他低吼，把巴里推回去。他抓住他的屁股，想要取得控制权。但巴里的拳头打在他肚子上，他咳嗽着弯下腰。

突然的暴力让他惊讶。他原本确定巴里会在他触碰上去的那秒就投降。

他吸一口气，“所以这会发展成什么样？哈？”

“我不是你的宠物或者玩具，斯旺。”红衣人威胁道，“我也不是你的闪电侠，现在不是，将来也不是。”

“不，我猜不是，”艾尔伯德在地上笑了起来，试着稳住呼吸。他因为打击弓起身，“按照你的说法，我的闪电侠……从来都不会……让我操他。”

巴里发出一声出离愤怒的低吼，“真的？”巴里严厉地唾道，“那我猜我一直让你，我的囚徒，践踏我了。”他的声音比艾尔伯德有时听到的更加非人，里面缠绕着险恶、下流和报复，这些都是更加定义了曾经的他的东西。

“我觉得你是的，巴仔。”艾尔伯德冲拳，打在巴里的下巴上。闪电侠把头扭过去，他踉跄了一下，因为疼痛呜咽了一声。他撞到墙上，但利用这动能转向冲向艾尔伯德，出拳。艾尔伯德蹲下，用肩膀撞上闪电侠的胸骨。他把对方撞到墙上，听到空气从他的肺里排出来的咳嗽声。

因为一道瞄准了的拳头，疼痛从艾尔伯德脸上爆出来。逆闪电抓住自己刺痛的脸颊，失去了平衡。巴里低吼，靠近了他。艾尔伯德踢他的膝盖，收获了一声痛呼。闪电侠跌倒，缩了一下。

艾尔伯德大口吸气，有点头晕。操他的，这样打架需要的不仅仅是每天贫乏的水果和蔬菜。

巴里表情狂野，像野狗一样露出牙齿，脚上使力。

艾尔伯德笑了，“不用神速力打架有点困难吧，闪电侠？”他在回到打架中前嘲笑道。

他们彼此又交换了几拳。

即使场面很糟，也感觉很好。没有神速力，没有超能力装点他们的亲近也非常精致。

艾尔伯德抓住巴里的喉咙，把他扔到墙上。他用膝盖抵住巴里的肚子，好像要用膝盖刺穿他一样使力。他知道这样的姿势和他使用的方式会让人更痛苦，而不是愉悦，他就要这么做，因为巴里明显想要 _战斗_ 而不是性爱。

“啊。”巴里抱怨，在他身下蜷缩。他回击，拳头打在艾尔伯德的胳膊上直到艾尔伯德感到抽痛。他的手被猛烈重击，于是松了力。

一拧身，闪电侠从比他体型更大的艾尔伯德身下滑了出来，逃开了在他两腿之间的艾尔伯德的腿。巴里再次回击，但被艾尔伯德挡了下来。因为这一击，艾尔伯德觉得胳膊更痛了，他觉得那个位置应该已经青了。

巴里再次咆哮，弄湿了自己的嘴唇，“我想 _狠狠_ 伤害你。”他的声音一点也没变，只是更暴力了。

艾尔伯德看到巴里的眼睛变得深沉，比他在那条时间线上见过的还深，让他想起未来的闪电侠的双眼。他压在巴里身上，把他弄上床，扯掉巴里的面罩。这种无意义的事该结束了。闪电侠回击，在他身下扭动。尽管他在还击，艾尔伯德利用自己的身高、体重和姿势压制住了他。他用足以留下淤青的力量抓住对方的胳膊，摁在弄乱的床单上。他跨坐在巴里的大腿上，“怎么，闪电侠？”艾尔伯德尖刻地问，“你以为……仅仅是……打扮成英雄的样子……”你就能走进来掌控一切？他把自己的下身压在巴里的下身上，让他感觉自己现在有多硬。

“不。”巴里粗嘎地说，身体软了下来。

终于。

艾尔伯德因为这个臣服的姿势放松下来，胜利地笑了。他的手沿着巴里身侧滑下，他感到急切。巴里柔软地哼了一声，在他的触摸下颤抖。他更进一步，抚摸着巴里制服下的屁股。 _是的_ ，就该是这个样子，“闪电侠，你还没有掌控我所需要的那种残忍和自信。所以，你准备好乖乖地被我操了吗？”他的手指勾住巴里的腰带。

巴里嘘了一声，挺身，把没防备的艾尔伯德掀翻。巴里翻身，缠在艾尔伯德上面，缓慢地啃吻住艾尔伯德的唇。他压在艾尔伯德整个身体上，抓住艾尔伯德的头和脖子把他拉得更近。虽然被彼此的制服隔开，他们的勃起在一起摩擦，身体也不稳地相互磨蹭。

欲望淹没了他的大脑，艾尔伯德低吼着把巴里推回床上，他脱下巴里的裤子和靴子，扔到一旁。他喘息着，在脱掉自己的裤子的时候觉得欲望更强了，他把阴茎从自己的内裤里释放出来，把他们都丢到一旁，然后抓住了闪电侠汗湿的膝盖，他的手指陷进去，把宿敌的双腿抬高。巴里让一声“啊”小声逸出嘴唇，艾尔伯德被激，阴茎的顶端塞了巴里的后穴里。他呻吟着尽可能地往里顶。巴里痛苦地叫喊，艾尔伯德爱死他这样叫了，就更加用力往里顶。里面很紧，但也很干涩，让他不能顶弄，但他不在乎。他努力推得更深，想要不靠任何润滑或者前液就操了他的宿敌。

在他的宿敌黑暗的眼睛里，有什么闪着狂野的情绪的东西醒了。

巴里突然凶狠地反手袭击。艾尔伯德视线颠倒，疼痛袭上了他的头。巴里把他推开，因为艾尔伯德干燥的阴茎抽出而吸气。

“这次轮到 _我_ 了，”他猛地说，“ _斯旺_ 。”

闪电侠抓住了他制服的前襟，把艾尔伯德摔在床上。逆闪电在闪电侠身下感到一阵眩晕。在明白过来巴里把轻微湿润的阴茎前端推进他身体里前，他还有时间轻蔑地哼了一声。 _他_ 有前液。他意识到发生了什么时，艾尔伯德咕哝了一声。巴里向前顶，填满了他。他毫无尊严地叫了一声，为入侵了自己身体的坚硬和牢牢钳在他屁股上的手惊讶。他正要反击，巴里却又快又狠地撞上他的前列腺……

……一下又一下……

他失去了反抗的想法。

_天呐。_

这感觉太好了，即使它 _真的_ 本不该这么好。他以为他不会这样了，不会在性爱的时候作为承受方勃起。

艾尔伯德被毁掉了。他在愉悦中呜咽，恼怒自己高潮时闪电侠颤抖着回应。他咬紧牙关，决心不让自己的宿敌从他的声音里得到一丝满足。

巴里呻吟，眼睛颤动着。他突然睁大眼睛说，“你说……让我过来……抓住你，所以我就这么做了。”

“操，艾伦，”他粗声粗气地说，脑子里一片空白，“ _操_ 。”他的肌肉在颤抖。

“ _你以为我在做什么？（_ _WhaddayathinkI’mdoin’?_ _）_ ”巴里回答，他说得太快以至于艾尔伯德需要时间来破解它。

_你以为我在做什么？_

他考虑再把巴里推开，但神啊他做不到。他想要 _更多的_ 巴里，他想要他的占有欲，想要他的控制欲。他想要他的阴茎一直插他。他的双腿环住闪电侠的红色制服，把巴里拉得更近。巴里顺从了他，再下一次插得更深。

“操，”艾尔伯德喘息着说，“你可真是个 _英雄_ 。”他轻蔑地唾道，终于能用超过一个音节的咒骂反击。

“你喜欢那样， _小宠物_ ？”巴里用只能给逆闪电的复仇的憎恨嘲笑回去。

“你……会……后悔的。”艾尔伯德喘着，用双腿夹紧巴里，发出了一声甜甜的响动。

他想自己能不能像这样把空气从他身体里挤出来，那会非常美味。

没有任何警告，巴里放缓了顶的速度，他俯下身，温暖的身体伸过艾尔伯德的身体。艾尔伯德警惕地僵住了。巴里把嘴唇压在自己的反面的耳朵上低语，“感觉自己回到2100年了吗？”他小口啃咬着艾尔伯德的耳道，“你现在是 _我的_ 了， _斯旺_ 。”他的脸向下移动，用鼻子磨蹭艾尔伯德的胡子，深深地吸气，让艾尔伯德不明白他究竟在做什么，“嗯。”巴里发出愉悦的低哼。他的嘴唇移到了艾尔伯德的唇上，狠狠地咬了下去，他继续用力，艾尔伯德痛呼了一声，感到自己的嘴唇裂开了。当闪电侠的舌头滑进他的口腔里他尝到了鲜血的味道，他报复地咬回去，他咬着闪电侠的嘴唇直到它们变得又红又肿，还有更多的血。

艾尔伯德双臂环住巴里的肩膀，把他拉近。

巴里挣开那个拥抱和吻，让艾尔伯德想要更多。他们盯着彼此，没有一个人退缩。巴里睁大的眼睛里比以前有更多邪恶的欲望，“我的，”他再次吼道，比上次听起来更像野兽而不是人类，“你是我的逆闪电，我 _这条时间线上_ 的逆闪电。”

艾尔伯德的阴茎抽动了一下，手攥成拳砸在床上。他呻吟着向后仰起头，他的坚信褪成了无法否认的狂热的满足的觉醒。巴里向下咬住他暴露出的喉咙，在巴里的嘴唇碾过他的喉结、牙齿擦过他的肉体时咬紧了牙关。闪电侠停在了他锁骨上方的坑上，尽管有逆闪电的制服阻拦，他还是在拱这里。他的下巴下压，吮吸艾尔伯德的皮肤，确保在他离开后会留下一个吻痕。

“你喜欢，不是吗？”巴里的声音里有着恶毒和狂热，他停下下身的动作，阴茎抽搐着在艾尔伯德的身体里漏出液体。艾尔伯德喘着，感到自己的身体回应了更多。他感到液体从自己的勃起上流下，他的小腹在燃烧，他想要更多。他什么都不管，只想满足自己的欲望。“你喜欢在下面，”闪电侠继续说，声音就好像未来的他一样疯狂，“你只是讨厌承认……而且至于你说的那些未来的我是个多糟糕的人，还有你有多恨我，你都 _喜欢_ ，让你 _性致勃勃_ 。”他在艾尔伯德的身体里移动，用阴茎单独按在他的前列腺上，“我打赌你特别想让他对你做糟糕透顶的事，不是吗？”

他说对了。现在的艾尔伯德可以欣赏他的前任偶像的 _这一面_ 了。但艾尔伯德曾是个不同的人，是个憎恨闪电侠真面目的人。在其他情况下，艾尔伯德可能会被年轻巴里突如其来的自信、独断、粗暴、残忍，或者他们之间结出的果子有一天会把巴里变成他曾经是的冷心冷情的野兽而留下深刻印象。

巴里狠狠抓着他的大腿，“不是吗？”他又催促了一次。

艾尔伯德不会用真实的回答彰显这一切，虽然奇怪的是，他发现他想这么做。他不确定为什么，他只知道逻辑和条理抛弃了他，“是。”他用最后一点意志力回答，“我当然他妈不想。”但他的话语没有一丝力量。

“我不相信你，”巴里捕食者一样地眯起眼睛，“你想要。求我，斯旺，快，求我给你。”

艾尔伯德反抗着要这么做的欲望。他不想，他不能，取而代之，他选择瞪着他身上的敌人。

巴里抓地更紧了，他半途退了出来，威胁要拿走这性爱的狂喜，“如果你不求我，我就这样把你留在这儿。”

“不，”艾尔伯德生气地说，“求你。”他的语气又变温和，“求你操我，闪电侠。”

巴里笑了，“这就对了， _小宠物_ 。”他一说话就开始顶弄。

至少，他不会像未来的自己一样叫艾尔伯德 _小迷弟_ ——

“ _天杀的_ ，艾伦！”艾尔伯德低吼，感觉自己被撕开暴露在外，他因为 _很多_ 原因感到愤怒，“用点儿力，你操得就和这个世纪懦弱的小婊子一样无力。”

巴里威胁地低吼，再插进去时就用上了自己全部的力气，让他们的臀部狠狠撞在了一起。艾尔伯德吸气，吸收着伴随穿过它身体疼痛带来的震惊。闪电侠操得更狠，几乎把他的腿推到了肚子上，逆闪电几乎对折了过来。他的肩膀和脖子都在床上，但是腿抬得高高的。

艾伦气愤地钻进了他的身体里。

此刻，身体已经超越了不适，他大脑里愉悦中心的所有神经都在燃烧。在这个体位，被这样对待，他挣扎着呼吸。他用他的姓氏发誓他要为此，为把他锁在笼子里，为操纵他让他做承受方，为在未来毁掉它，为这一切，毁掉巴里·艾伦。

“ _闪电侠_ ，”艾尔伯德颤抖着，“我……发誓……我要……杀了你”，他径直看进恶魔的眼睛里。

“不，”艾伦用低沉的喉音许诺，“你 _不会_ 再杀人了。”

闪电侠突然叫出来，“ _哦操！操！_ ”他开始疯狂颤抖，温暖湿润的液体灌进了艾尔伯德身体里，闪电侠大口吸气，眼睛因为满足闭了起来。他不停颤抖，汗水从他乱糟糟的发际线上滑到他通红的脸上。他用一种如果不这么做就会摔下去的样子抓着艾尔伯德。逆闪电看着，在闪电侠的胸膛上下起伏时感到欲望烧过了他，但他不想就这么高潮，虽然如果他努力一下，他可能就能和自己的敌人一起达到顶峰。

艾伦的眼睛扑动着，他逐渐平静下来，他叹气，看起来 _如此_ 满足。

艾尔伯德当然享受看着巴里高潮，巴里在痛苦和在愉悦中都一样漂亮，但艾伦还没有为这次羞辱付出代价。他坐起来，把闪电侠推开。艾伦倒在玻璃上，头撞在坚硬的表面。他因为疼痛美好的嘴唇里逸出一声细微的痛呼，他的眼睛因为一个完全不同的原因集中不了注意力。艾尔伯德无视掉后穴里流出的液体和身体的疼痛。艾尔伯德越过去，入侵了巴里的个人空间。他用一只手抓住了巴里的脖子，把自己的阴茎放在巴里的大腿上，享受那种触感。

“你以为你有控制权，是吗闪电侠？ _永远都不会了_ ……你甚至都不能让我高潮，你真可悲。”

巴里开始挣扎，但驱动他的愤怒已经殆尽。艾尔伯德推得更近，抵住了他。他把自己的阴茎在巴里的腿上抵得更紧，他捏紧了自己的手，锁死了巴里的气管，听着巴里试图呼气时的窒息声。他笑了，掌控他的敌人让他得意。巴里大睁着眼睛，额头上暴起一根血管。他的面色潮红。他更努力地挣扎，带着恐慌的动作更大，毫无用处地推搡着艾尔伯德的胸膛。

艾尔伯德不为所动。

闪电侠的眼睛翻了起来，身体也变得无力。他突然想前倒下，摔在逆闪电身上。艾尔伯德停下折磨，把巴里揽进怀里。他比艾尔伯德想得要沉，但他还是想办法把一动不动的男人搬上了小床。他好像这很重要一般缓慢仔细地放好巴里柔软的身体。做完之后，他把自己放在了闪电侠两腿之间。

在做任何事之前，他停下来想了想自己更年轻的宿敌。巴里现在是完全美味的一团糟，他的头发一团乱，因无意识而苍白的脸上闪着汗水的光。但他的面容看起来异常地放松，好像自己睡在一个安全而舒适的地方。他在任何时间线都毫无疑问是个诱人的男人。他表面的美是不幸的，而其他很多人类似乎因这样的美貌而幸福。像巴里这样的人都只在乎自己。

艾尔伯德弄湿了自己的嘴唇，渴求地沿着巴里剃干净的下颌线向下，一手沿着巴里的脖子，穿过闪电侠制服胸膛的部分。他触碰那个曾经仅仅是看到就给他带来如此多的快乐，现在却只能带来憎恨的标志。仅有一秒，他希望他们之间的感情是不同的。他把这种想法从脑子里毁掉，继续自己的观察。浅而缓慢，几乎让人注意不到的呼吸。艾尔伯德忍不住想，击败闪电侠，让他受自己支配会是什么样。有那么一瞬，他想象自己不住这座牢笼里，不住这张床上跪在自己的宿敌两腿之间，而是在中城某处废墟，他终于， _终于_ ，杀死了 自己憎恨的宿敌。

闪电侠死了会看起来更美。

他深深地吸气，向前挪动身体，选了巴里脖子上刚因为他掐出来的红圈上的一点咬下去吮吸，直到他尝到了血液的金属味。他坐起来，愉悦地看着吻痕上渗出的鲜红。一个吻痕换一个吻痕，他想，短暂地被逗笑了。

他坐直，抬起巴里的屁股，插了进去。他呻吟，调整双腿到一个更舒服的姿势，找到一个更好的顶弄的角度。他动了动大腿，测试自己新的性爱姿势。操了一下他就停住了，因为没有巴里醒着配合他，就没有他操自己的宿敌时那种环绕着他的阴茎的紧致感觉。而且他从来都不是喜欢迷奸的人，但是因为巴里·艾伦他做了很多以为自己不会做的事。他真的应该这么做吗？这是不是没有知情同意？他可能是个杀人犯，是个虐待狂，但他绝对不是强奸犯。

但是巴里·艾伦已经三次都同意和他上床了。

他走进牢笼的门就意味着他同意了。

他不为他退缩才公平。以他自己的方式，他确定他不想(And he was sure, in his own way, Barry wouldn't want him to.)。笑了一下，他继续顶了起来。

他操了昏迷不醒的巴里·艾伦。

可能没有那么紧，但因为闪电侠的身体是如此放松，他发现自己能进得比往常都要深。他每次都完全插进去，把自己完全埋进宿敌的身体里。他抓住巴里的腿，把它们拉到腰上寻求更多，让巴里更紧。他肌肉绷紧，汗水沿着脸、脖子和脊背滴下去。

狂喜淹没了他，他呻吟，理智在盲目的快感中消失。

他高潮了。

快感穿过他的全身，下到阴茎里射进巴里身体中，从他的宿敌身体里溢出来。他在一片潮湿的温暖中无意识地操弄，把那双长腿抓得更紧，想尽可能多得感受。高潮淹没了他的脑子，模糊了一切。

他僵住，倒在巴里身上喘息，下巴靠在巴里肩上。闪电侠的标志压在自己的逆闪电标志上。几秒后，他把手按在床上把自己从失去意识的宿敌身上抬起来。他从巴里身体里抽出来，垂下视线，看向巴里两腿之间的位置。血和精液混成了玫瑰色液体从他的后穴里流出来。他阴沉地笑了一声。巴里知道艾尔伯德做了什么之后会气疯的。

他看着自己不那么吸引人的一团乱，注意到自己闪着光湿润的阴茎上盖着一层滑腻的体液。他把闪电侠的制服从巴里身上脱了下来，让巴里全裸着。他毫不在意地用制服把自己的阴茎抹干净，用本不该做这种低贱的活儿的布料把自己尽可能弄干。他把制服丢到一边，带着一点惊叹摇头。这个巴里真的太蠢了。现在杀死他，拿走钥匙，永远离开这条时间线是这么容易。

但他不想，他想巴里主动放走他，他想看到巴里打开门放他离开时眼里的挫败与羞耻。他想让闪电侠知道他赢了，他总是会赢。他只需要耐心，而且他还挺享受这条时间线上变得固定的仇恨性爱(hatesex)的。

他抓起裤子穿上，搜寻了任何在混乱中可能落在地上的东西。他坐在大贝利汉堡的纸袋旁边，闪电侠的牢门钥匙和一瓶润滑剂也被忘在一旁，如果巴里没有变成野兽，那篇润滑剂可能还能用上。他低笑一声，把自己的战利品藏在床下，不管在房间角落里弄脏了的闪电侠制服。

调查结束后，他爬上床紧挨着闪电侠躺下。放纵自己变回曾经那个迷弟，他蜷在闪电侠身边，用胳膊搂住对方。他不能否认，自己穿着全套制服搂着赤裸的闪电侠对他有种别样的吸引力。制服厚重的材料和苍白柔软的皮肤的接触很美好。曾经威严残酷的闪电侠现在只是一个年轻、意志力虚弱、倒在他怀里的男人让他感到自己特别有权威。

他满足地把自己的鼻子埋进巴里的棕发里，呼吸着巴里的气味。

他睡着了。

 

 

巴里忽闪着眼睛，不能理解自己这个模糊的环境。他呻吟一声，再次紧紧闭上眼睛，现在他还晕乎乎地起不了床呢，不知怎么，他确信自己要是起床肯定会后悔的，

他感到自己身旁有人翻身，可能是一只手臂压在他的胸前。那个人困倦地呼吸。巴里太放松了以至于起不来床，而且有人和他一起睡觉也让他很愉悦。他想，只是先放松几秒。有点儿冷，他朝那个人翻过去寻求躺在身边的人的温暖、安抚和安全感。他把脸埋进对方胸膛，满足地叹气。

他发出一声迷糊的埋怨，感觉到对方把他搂地更紧做回应。因为这亲密地舒适，他又睡着了。

 

 

巴里突然睁开眼，这次他挣脱了眼前的迷蒙。他怎么睡着了？他几个小时之前就该起床了！他又有上班迟到了！当他意识到闹钟没有响的时候，他正要坐起来。可能他今天休息？他需要检查今天周几来确认一下。他伸手去够手机，却被一个又大又滑的东西挡住了。

他眨了几下眼睛，眼前清晰了。他认出了逆闪电有着红色闪电的黑色标志的制服。他的指尖放在黄色的制服旁。他的呼吸即刻变得短促，肾上腺素淹没了他。他挣扎着理智化现在的情况。他眨了一下眼睛，两下眼睛，想知道自己是不是还在做梦，但这幅场景没有褪去变成他认为更符合逻辑的样子。他呼进逐渐增长的恐惧，拉回自己的注意力，抬头看到身边惊讶的蓝眼睛。

他之前不知道艾尔伯德的眼睛是那么蓝。

他盯着它们。

他像被烫到了一样推开他的敌人，从敌人的怀抱里拧出去，突然笨拙地从床上摔了下去。他撞到地上时磕在了所有错误的地方上，难以言喻的酸痛穿过他的身体，他呻吟一声，“啊啊啊啊……”。最痛的地方是屁股，而且他拒绝承认为什么。他的嗓子又干又痛，他吞咽了几下来弄湿它。他在那儿躺了一会儿，试着收拾好心情，也努力（但失败了）不要去想自己 _和宿敌一起_ 睡在囚笼里是做什么。

斯旺从床的边沿探出身体看向他，笑了一点，“早上好，阳光帅哥。”他的语调欢乐。

真吓人。

这时他想了起来。他记起古怪而充满欲望的敌意吞噬了他，他记起狠狠地、邪恶地、疯狂地操了斯旺， 也许斯旺没把他变成一个杀人犯，但他确实带出了他最糟的部分。他意识到和逆闪电有关时自己控制力为零，这让他惊恐。

他颤抖着，羞愧地用手捂住脸。他做了什么？他希望完成什么？这不可能发生，对吗？操了自己的宿敌就很糟了，更糟的是，他居然基本上 _和自己的宿敌共度了这可恨的一晚_ 。他最近他妈的哪里有毛病？如果不是因为头疼，他可能已经撞了好几下头看看能不能把理智撞进去了。这是第三次了。 **第三次** ！他已经和逆闪电睡了 _三次_ 了…… _在两周之内_ 。

 _不，不，不。不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不_ ……

“你好。”斯旺打破了他沉默的否认，“我们都知道你不是英雄也不是圣人，但你至少也有道早安的体面。”他责备道，但话语里却没有愤怒，可能还有些玩味的愉悦。

巴里站起来。他发现自己全裸着。他一个字也没说，只是收好闪电侠制服，把恶心吞了下去。

“真粗鲁。”斯旺坐起来在床上说。

巴里故意在穿制服的时候无视掉了上面的污渍，一次只穿一部分，在脑海里挣扎。他冲进这间囚室是为了表面上掌控他的囚徒，他冲进来是为了操自己的囚犯然后下巴高昂着离开，展示给自己和自己的宿敌，斯旺才是那个囚徒，他才是失败的那个。巴里要声称自己在这里的权威。

但他除了羞耻与愧疚什么都没得到。

他确实操了艾尔伯德，但却没能在之后离开。艾尔伯德把他勒晕了过后，操了昏迷不醒的他。这不在计划内。他还不确定自己的感觉，但唯一确定的是他一点都不感到惊讶。

斯旺把他留在这儿好几个小时，实际上巴里不知道到底过了多久。他从不把自己的手机带到这个仓库来，他确实没有办法看时间，但这不重要。这段时间足够让他和斯旺都知道什么都没有变。他回到了原地，他的敌人没有为他的努力更合作。巴里情不自禁想谁才是真正的囚徒。似乎不管他怎么做，斯旺都赢了。

艾尔伯德的声音刷过他的耳朵，“你应该看看我操过你后你的样子，非常精致。”

 _闭上你的臭嘴_ ，他想吼回去，但他没有心力说这些话。

巴里感觉自己眼睛突然发热，喉咙发紧。

他僵住了。他背对着艾尔伯德，但如果他要离开就必须转身拿钥匙，不管它在自己昏过去前掉在哪儿了。它不在制服里，他必须得找。如果他转身，艾尔伯德就能看到眼泪顺着他的脸颊滑下去。他吞咽了几下，抗拒自己呼吸就要陷入的恐慌频率里。他努力保持平常，他不能在一个超级反派，他的超级反派面前崩溃。他缓慢的呼吸，试着找回呼吸的规律。

他现在到底他妈的该做什么？

艾尔伯德的声音打碎了他的注意力，“巴里，”他放软了声音说。

“ _什么_ 。”他声音沙哑，立刻后悔自己决定回应了。他的这个字甚至都不像个问句，他的声音充满了感情，太过破碎，他把手放在墙上，额头靠了上去，从牢笼里看向空荡荡的仓库，但眼泪还在掉。他控制不住它们，他 _什么都控制不了_ 。

斯旺每天是怎样不停盯着一片虚无，思考着憎恨与愤怒。

难怪他比之前更想撕碎巴里了。

而且巴里让他这么做了。

“你想我做什么？！”他的手攥成拳，“ _什么_ ？！斯旺，我不能放你走！我不能……让你……杀了她……”他突然控制不住地开始抽泣。

他现在基本就是个怪物了，而且借口还很可悲。他不比任何罪犯和瘾君子强，他不比艾尔伯德·斯旺强。他不够格做个英雄。他不够格拥有他创造的闪点世界里的生活。他不够格和艾瑞斯在一起。他只配做逆闪电的玩具。

当他的腰被环住时他跳开了。他没听到艾尔伯德移动，他做出了和判断力相反的事，他现在还有判断力吗？他靠进了艾尔伯德怀里寻求一些支持。他不在乎这些支持来自哪儿，也不在乎艾尔伯德可能会背叛他，把他撕得更破碎。“你 _能做到_ 的，巴仔。”艾尔伯德在他耳边低语，听起来几乎像在……鼓励他，“你能做到你知道自己该做的事，你能修好自己创造出来的幻境，现在还不是时候。但你能做到自己必须做的事，我知道你会的。”一只手放在了他撑在墙上的那只手上，艾尔伯德包住他的手，把它从墙上拉开，翻转过来。

斯旺把钥匙放在了巴里张开的手里。

巴里呼吸不稳地颤抖。

他的宿敌几乎知道他不想转过身来面对自己，所以他把钥匙给了他。他似乎非常……体贴。

 _什么_ 。

这不对。

艾尔伯德·斯旺不可能体贴，他是个天字号大混蛋。

他感到逆闪电没刮过的胡子擦在自己的皮肤上，感到他的嘴唇贴上自己的耳朵低语，“现在…...跑吧，巴里。 _跑吧_ （run, Barry.  _Run_.）。”

操他的。

这不可能是个巧合。但他不想谈起这件事。没有任何一个答案能回答他无声的问题。

巴里从艾尔伯德怀里抽出来，离开了囚笼，把门锁落在身后。他开始奔跑，没有看艾尔伯德，短短几秒就把仓库抛在身后。

他不知道自己该做什么。

而且因为某些原因，他还在哭。

END


End file.
